Barbie David Bowie Doll
The Barbie David Bowie Doll was released on July 11, 2019 which marks the 50th-anniversary UK release of David Bowie's single, "Space Oddity." The doll is Barbie dubbed as Bowie in the style of one of Bowie's alter ego, Ziggy Stardust and "was created by Mattel in partnership with the 2019 The David Bowie Archive under license to Perryscope Productions LLC/Epic Rights." Official Descriptions Product Features "Introducing Barbie® as David Bowie. In a definitive celebration of two pop culture icons, Barbie® honors the ultimate pop chameleon, English singer, songwriter and actor, David Bowie, whose dramatic musical transformations continue to influence and inspire. With a career spanning over five decades, David Bowie was at the vanguard of contemporary culture as a musician, artist, and icon. He was, and remains to be, a unique presence in contemporary culture. Dressed as Bowie’s fantastic sci-fi alter ego, Ziggy Stardust, in the iconic metallic ‘space suit,’ this collectible Barbie® doll honors the cultural legacy of the musical genius who redefined rock and roll. Subject to availability. Colors and decorations may vary."Barbie.com Description * Included with doll: Blouse, pant, boots, doll stand * Customization: Painted fingernails, painted art on forehead * Eyelashes: Painted * Fashion: Metallic suit and platform boots * Fashion Sewn On?: No * Doll Stand: Yes * Package Dimensions (H/D/W): 13" x 3" x 8" Promotional Social Media All of the same four images below were posted to coincide with the Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter announcements. @'Barbie Instagram 7/11/19:' Musician ⚡️Artist ⚡Icon ⚡️Introducing #Barbie as #DavidBowie ��‍��, the pioneer of sound and vision whose music continues to show the world how to reach for the stars! @Barbie Facebook 7/11/19: Musician ⚡️Artist ⚡Icon ⚡️Introducing Barbie as David Bowie ��‍��, the pioneer of sound and vision whose music continues to show the world how to reach for the stars! Shop now: https://dolltasti.cc/2JttOTP. @Barbie Twitter 7/11/19 Musician ⚡️Artist ⚡Icon ⚡️Introducing Barbie as David Bowie ��‍��, the pioneer of sound and vision whose music continues to show the world how to reach for the stars! Shop now: https://dolltasti.cc/2JttOTP. Barbiedavidbowiesocialmedia1.jpg Barbiedavidbowiesocialmedia2.jpg Barbiedavidbowiesocialmedia3.jpg Barbiedavidbowiesocialmedia4.jpg @DavidBowie Instagram and Facebook 7/11/19: BARBIE AS BOWIE AVAILABLE NOW “Ain’t that close to love? Well, ain’t that poster love? Well, it IS that Barbie doll...” In the year that Barbie celebrates her 60th and on the very day that Space Oddity hit half a century, toymakers Mattel have announced a new collectable doll inspired by Bowie’s Ziggy Stardust wild mutation, Aladdin Sane. Dubbed Barbie as Bowie, the doll is dressed in one of the popular costumes sported by Bowie on his 1973 tour, including the iconic red platform boots, a Schwarzkopf ‘Red Hot Red’ mane of hair and gold disc on the forehead. It’s not yet known if Ken will follow suit, but we reckon he would look great as Halloween Jack or The Thin White Duke. More here: https://t.co/QDpwbJqoI6 #Barbie #BarbieAsBowie @DavidBowieReal Twitter 7/11/19: Mattel have [has[ a new collectable collectible @Barbie doll inspired by Bowie’s post-Ziggy Stardust creation, Aladdin Sane. The doll is dressed in one of the costumes sported by Bowie on his 1973 tour, with iconic red platform boots, red hair and gold disc on the forehead: dolltasti.cc/2JttOTP Instagram Stories File:Barbie David Bowie Doll on @Barbie July 11, 2019|From the @Barbie Instagram account File:Barbie David Bowie Doll on @BarbieStyle July 11, 2019|From the @BarbieStyle Instagram account Gallery Barbiedavidbowienewsletter.PNG|left|thumb|459x459px|Official Barbie.com Newsletter - Subject: "New! Get the Barbie David Bowie Doll" Barbiedavidbowiesocialmediadavidbowieaccount.jpg|left|thumb|220x220px|Promotional image used on David Bowie's Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Barbie David Bowie Doll 2.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 3.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 4.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 5.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 6.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 7.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 8.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 9.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 10.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 11.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 12.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 13.jpg Barbie David Bowie Doll 14.jpg Barbie.com Blog Edited on 11/1/2017 by SignatureAdmin Barbie® David Bowie Doll Celebrates the Pioneer of Sound and Vision! By Allen Voivod With a career spanning over five decades, David Bowie was at the vanguard of contemporary culture as a musician, artist, and icon. Now, Barbie® Signature applauds his global and multigenerational impact with the Barbie® David Bowie Doll! As a Gold Label™ doll, this will only be produced in limited quantities, and comes with a doll stand and Certificate of Authenticity. It's a definitive celebration of two pop culture icons, as Barbie® honors the pioneer of sound and vision, English singer, songwriter, and actor, whose dramatic musical transformations continue to influence and inspire. Dressed as Bowie’s fantastic sci-fi alter ego, Ziggy Stardust, Barbie® wears the iconic metallic ‘space suit’ with red and blue stripes and flared shoulders, and Bowie’s signature cherry-red platform boots. Special details include bold makeup – featuring the famed astral sphere forehead icon – and a hairstyle inspired by Bowie’s fiery-red locks. The doll will arrive (not from Mars, just from our warehouse!) in specially-designed packaging, displaying a collage of images from Bowie's early career. It's another respectful aspect of this tribute to a musical genius who redefined rock and roll. It also makes Barbie® David Bowie Doll the ultimate collector’s item for Bowie and Barbie® fans alike. Bowie was, and continues to be, a unique presence in contemporary culture. Honor his extraordinary talent and undeniable influence by adding Barbie® David Bowie Doll to your collection today! © 2019 The David Bowie Archive ® Under license to Perryscope Productions LLC/Epic Rights."Barbie Signature Blog References Key words: Zit, ambiguous